Patients with epidermolysis bullosa (EB) are heavily colonized, and frequently infected, with Gram-positive skin bacteria. We are studying longitudinally the Gram-positive flora of patients with wounds of EB in order to identify host and microbial factors associated with prolonged colonization, alterations in resident flora, and delay in wound healing.